walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna's Group (Comic Series)
Magna's Group was a small group of survivors, barely getting by before encountering Jesus' group. The group is led by Magna. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is said about their past, except that Magna is from Richmond, Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At the beginning of the apocalypse, Magna is one of many survivors who arrive at a nursing home near Washington D.C. Seeing it as a potential safe haven, she decided to stay. After awhile, the home became too crowded. It is not explicitly said what happened, but Magna and a group of others left and set off on their own. During the next seven months, several of her group mates were killed; Ted got drunk one night and was bitten, and Aubrey and Michelle were ambushed inside a department store and devoured. As they travelled further along, Magna says they had a system where all their possessions were hitched inside a trailer that was hitched to horses and they sat atop the roof of the car, seeing it as a mobile building that they could be secure in. She recalls that they ran across no other people while they traveled. Magna is seen sitting atop of the trailer when one of the members of her group, Luke, starts a conversation with her about their travel destination, Magna stating that they all have no idea where they are going and can take as much time as they like because of it. Suddenly a massive herd of zombies burst out of the woods next to them and start attacking the horses dragging the train-cart, eventually swaying the cart enough so it topples over. Magna and her group are quickly surrounded by the zombie herd and Magna herself is almost bitten on the arm, however, a timely rescue by Paul Monroe saves her life. Paul quickly dismounts from his horse and starts helping Magna and her group fend off the zombies, but one of Magna's group, Bernie, is devoured in the process. Paul then tells Magna to cut the horses free from the toppled train-cart and get to safety, saying he and other members of the Alexandria Safe-Zone scout group will rid the zombie herd from the area. After escaping from the herd on horseback, Magna and her group manage to get to a safe zone and after a few minutes of hiding, she, Paul, and the rest of his scout group manage to begin leading the zombie herd away. Magna briefly gets into an argument with another member of her group, Kelly, who says they should not trust Paul and his group as they are the ones who led the herd to them and got Bernie killed. Magna says it was not their fault and everyone is a dead-man in the apocalypse anyway. Shortly after, Paul arrives on horseback to meet her and invites her to join Alexandria's community as long as she agrees to give her weapons over to him. Magna is hesitant to do so at first, but when Paul tells her Alexandria has plenty of food, she accepts wholeheartedly. After she arrives at Alexandria, Paul takes her the the community's great hall, where Rick Grimes is waiting to interview her group. Magna introduces him to all the members of her group, Kelly, Luke, Connie, and Yumiko. Rick then asks if she leads them and she begins to say that they are a team without a leader, but Luke interrupts her and says that she is indeed the leader that kept the group together. Rick tells her that it is okay to be uncomfortable with the title of leader, saying he was for a while too. Magna then asks him what they should do and Rick tells her that they need to hand their weapons over for a few weeks, so that the community can learn to trust them. The group was later incorporated into the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Members *Magna (Former Leader) *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *''Luke'' *''Bernie'' *''Aubrey'' *''Ted'' *''Michelle'' *''Several other unnamed members'' Deaths *Aubrey *Ted (Alive) *Michelle *Bernie *Luke (Alive and Zombified) *3 unnamed survivors Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies Category:Groups Category:Comics Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Magna's Group